Somnambulism
by uniform beautiful
Summary: Set during "The Promise". Toph is surprised to learn Sokka is more than just a sleepwalker. TOKKA LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

Set during "The Promise" so please be aware of this if you have not read the comic. It does not contain much as far as SPOILERS but just a heads-up.

Also, this is a sex scene so please do not read if you are not okay with sexual content.

This is a Tokka fiction with some mentioned Sukka. Please let me know what you think! Updates seriously coming soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA and these characters; this work of fiction is not for profit.

* * *

_**Somnambulism**_

Toph sighed. She couldn't sleep. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to fall asleep, either. Full of too much excitement, because…

Sokka was there! He was staying with her. He was lying next to her, on another mat on the floor beside hers. Judging from the sound of his breathing he was sound asleep, but Toph lay awake, too happy about her old crush being with her once again to find sleep.

Even after a year had gone by, she still loved him. Even though he was still with Suki, she couldn't make her feelings for him just disappear. All she could do was wish that he loved her back. _But that will never happen,_ Toph thought remorsefully.

It was getting late, but she was filled with such energy that she knew she'd need to get some sort of release before being able to fall asleep. Maybe she could go run some laps around the house, but she had a better idea. Quietly, she slipped her underwear down to her ankles and cupped her naked sex, started rubbing hesitantly, then more vigorously; her thoughts filled with that special Water Tribesman.

"_Sokka..."_ she moaned quietly. She continued to pant and whisper his name quietly as her imagination took off. The touch of her hand...it seemed like she gotten pretty used to it ever since she met Sokka. But after a long attempt, her masturbation proved unsuccessful, as even all her fantasies and ministrations could not bring an orgasm. After another prolonged and half-hearted attempt, she sighed again and finally gave up. And with all the stubbornness of an earthbending master, quieted her sexual thoughts and managed to muster forth some inner tranquility to bring about sleep. Toph felt herself starting to doze off...when Sokka shifted loudly in his bed.

Toph became alert when she realized he was not just shifting in his sleep, but getting out of bed. She smiled a little as she remembered her first experience with Sokka's sleepwalking, back when they were all camping outside one night, not long after she had run away to join them. She had woken up to the vibrations of him getting up and wandering around. She had gone to him, confused, asked what was wrong, but he had only muttered incoherently and continued to meander aimlessly. The next day she'd asked Katara about it, who said that Sokka had been a sleepwalker since he was young. Katara had instructed Toph not to try to wake him up unless he was about to hurt himself. Toph had complied, only having to intervene once when he almost wandered into the hot coals of the dying campfire. His somnambulism had only occurred a handful of times, but each time it woke Toph and no one else, for his restless vibrations alerted her.

She figured that was what was happening now, and tried to hold onto her shred of sleepiness, knowing he'd get back in bed at some point. But instead, her eyes flew open when Sokka crawled into her own bed.

"What are you doing?" she said, knowing it was useless to his deaf ears. She felt him clumsily settle himself on top of her, resting in between her legs, and she was very aware of the fact she had stripped off all her clothes earlier during her failed attempt to pleasure herself. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him, but the big lummox didn't wake up.

"Sokka-!" Toph said again, and was cut off, only to let out a muffled squeal, when Sokka's clumsy, sleeping mouth clamped over her own. After several heart-pounding seconds of disbelief, she melted into his fierce kiss passionately. His lips were soft yet strong against hers, and it quickly sent her soaring.

Toph breathed heavily after he pulled away, her head spinning and her whole body seething. _What is going on?_ She wasn't aware people did things like this when they were sleepwalking. But, despite the strangeness of it, she was thoroughly enjoying it. Sokka continued to plant wet, hot kisses on her as his hands traced down over body. Toph couldn't help herself; she wrapped her arms around him and arched her back up so his hands would fully take in her until-then neglected breasts. She could feel how he was naked, too. His warm, smooth skin against her own was more intoxicating than wine. And she breathed in his wonderful woodsy aroma, with a subtle overtone of sweat and other things she couldn't identify, as it lingered in the space between their bodies. The sensation of his body this close to hers was so foreign and strange. This was her fantasy coming to life, and it felt more wonderful than she had imagined.

She kissed him back when his lips graced her mouth, and gasped out quiet moans when they touched any other part of her. Instantly, her arousal returned—and then some—as the top of his thigh rubbed against her crotch. He drove her mad as his hands moved over her skin for the first time. His hands upon her felt a thousand times more wonderful than her own hands ever had, and as his fingertips traveled lower, her breathing became more heightened until she was practically panting with the effort of trying to remain still, and quiet, so as not to wake him. She didn't want this experience to end, and at the same time, could hardly believe it was happening, except for the shuddering realism of his closeness and his touch. When his fingers dipped between her legs, her entire body quaked and a strangled moan flew from her throat like a bird from its cage. She was still extremely wet from her earlier masturbation, and shifted her pelvis so that his fingertips came to land on the sweet spot, grinding her hips against his hand as he stroked the short length of her vulva.

When he shifted on top of her, Toph could feel his hardness brush against the inside of her thigh and bump against her lips like a timid fist knocking at a door. She already knew she would let him in. Her mind was so lost in a horny fog that she couldn't even comprehend the strangeness of it all, or that perhaps letting this continue would lead to negative consequences in their friendship. Selfishly, she could only think of the burning desires she had had for him for a long time, and now he was here, loving her, about to satisfy her curiosity. She tipped her hips up towards the stiff, rounded bulge of the head of his penis.

Despite being asleep, Sokka was gentle as he slid it in. Toph gladly accepted him, surprised to find that there was little pain or discomfort. She had been curious about what it would feel like to have him inside her ever since she developed sexual feelings for him, and now she knew that it felt amazing. Slowly, she relaxed her whole body and let him fill her completely. She sighed at the delightfully pleasurable fullness he gave her. He was a perfect fit and moved in a passionate rhythm that was surprisingly delicate for someone who was asleep. She was able to feel the warm press of his body atop hers, relish the sensation of his skin against hers, and even allowed herself to touch his body and for the first time, actually _see_ him. Gingerly, at first, she ran just her fingertips down Sokka's back. She didn't want to wake him, but the woven pattern of firm muscles that rippled down his back was too inviting; she pressed her palm down and took it all in as she caressed him: neck, arms, chest, swoop of the low back that led to the crest of round buttocks. She brushed her fingertips along his cheek and jaw as he continued to kiss her and make love to her. A shape of him began to form more clearly in her mind, her only regret that she could not feel more from this position: thighs, knee, calves, feet...And of course the part of him that was deep inside her, spreading pleasure throughout her like a warm drizzle of honey.

Toph could feel herself approaching that place, a destination whose path she often walked alone, and had only dreamed that Sokka would walk with her. But then, her stomach dropped and her body froze as something dawned on her. Was he dreaming about Suki?

Suddenly she felt very stupid for taking advantage of someone who was clearly fantasizing about and in love with someone else. _I'm making him cheat against his will!_ She felt terrible, and all the good sensations fled from her body as she was overcome by guilt and shame. Toph wriggled herself and was about to try to push him off when she heard his voice. His mouth was by her ear, sending shivers down her spine with every hot gasping breath he let out, a very soft whisper.

"...Toph..." It was carried on an exhale, nearly inaudible, but held warm, genuine passion. The sound of her name coming out of Sokka's mouth was an exhilarating rush, it brought all the wonderful sensations back. The sensual pleasure of his body against hers flooded back in, and the remorse washed away. So badly did she want to tell him that she loved him, even though he'd never hear it. But instead she moaned, a little louder this time, and felt his parted lips trace along her ear and neck as he thrust in and out of her. Sokka was moaning too, the sound of which made her very excited, for he sounded like he was enjoying being inside her, even though he was asleep. He was moving faster now, with more intention, less diffuse and distracted, more focused on a single goal, a goal she was familiar with. She moved against him with the same intentions. It hadn't taken long, only some delicate maneuverings, for her to figure out what felt the best and brought the most pleasure. Her clitoris felt wildly active, sending out signals that felt like lightning bolts within her. She felt like magma—the hot chaotic energy that turned rock to liquid also burned within her core and erupted.

When she came, she gasped loudly, shocked at how much more deep and powerful it was with Sokka's complementary organ inside of her, coaxing the hot waves out and teasing through the uncontrollable flutters. He cradled her in his arms and Toph lay in disbelief at the awesome pleasure that coursed through her, moaning loud and long. The orgasm more persistent than any other she'd had before. She could feel herself growing more wet and warm, just as she felt Sokka's grip on her tighten, his whole body tense up, and then with a breathy grunt she knew that he had come too.

Sokka remained on top of her for a moment, both breathing deeply and holding onto each other. Toph worried that he would wake up, but instead he untangled himself from her legs and laid down next to her, seeming to fall quickly back into his normal sleeping pattern.

Toph snuggled up against his sleeping body and quickly fell into a deep and relaxing slumber, now finally satisfied. She had pleasant dreams of him, and when she awoke to feel Sokka still lying beside her, everything that had happened last night flashed back into her mind. Suddenly, she was faced with having to explain to Sokka what had happened when he woke up with her. She remembered how he had said her name, and how passionate and gentle he had been; there must be a chance he felt for her like she did for him. _Maybe it won't destroy our friendship_, Toph hoped naively.

She felt him stirring beside her, heard a few sleepy mumbles of gibberish, before she could feel him prop himself up on his elbows and take everything in. She could feel him looking at her.

"Goodmorning, Toph…How did I get in your bed?" he asked in a groggy morning voice.

She bit her lip and paused for a moment before she could find the words. _Here goes…_ "Sokka...last night you were sleepwalking. And you got in my bed and we..." she took a deep breath, "we had sex...while you were asleep."

_There, I said it._ Toph bit her lip again and waited for whatever confused, angered, or friendship-ruining reaction she would get.

Sokka blinked, and hardly missed a beat before responding, "I wasn't asleep."

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Enter part 2: same night, but from Sokka's perspective.

Here is where I beg for your forgiveness about the extended amount of time it took to update this. Part 3 to come soon.

Once again there are general setting spoilers for this part of the graphic novel "The Promise" that this is story is set in.

Please enjoy!

* * *

—_Finally!_

Away from Katara, Aang, and their oogie-inducing puppy love. Instead of being Ba Sing Se bound with those two, he had managed to seek refuge with Toph at her metalbending academy.

Nearby, there were protests going on in Yu Dao. Sokka could appreciate the severity of their mission at hand with the Earth King, but really he was thankful to be with Toph instead. Away from the smooching…

It's not that Sokka didn't think himself a romantic. He loved holding hands and kissing just as much as the next guy, but he didn't want to see his sister and good friend doing that right in front of him!

It was a relief to be with Toph again. Frankly, she was more fun to hang out with than his serious sister and wonder boy. Instead of dealing with the brooding political squabble that was making everyone nervous, it was nice to spend one night with Toph, getting to laugh and have fun with his best friend. After her students had gone off to bed, the two stayed awake longer to catch up. Sokka enjoyed moments alone with Toph—in the absence of their other friends they could reach a level of comfortability with each other that he couldn't find anywhere else.

When they laid out their mats next to each other, he thought nothing of sharing a bedroom with her. It was so hot and stuffy in there, he went in in lieu of any sort of bedclothes knowing she wouldn't care.

It had been a long day, and he had immediately fallen into a very peaceful dream. Although with no lack in imagery. Sokka had never been one to remember his dreams, or even care to. Unlike some people he knew, he didn't put much stock in dreams.

But there were those rare nights when his unconscious mind seemed to get especially vivid. The beginning of a dream was always a little muddled, but eventually he would find himself in a situation not unlike those he experienced during the war—fire was a common theme, as well as airships, prisons, soldiers, and a lot of running away or fighting for his life. Some kind of exhilarating adventure woven from his past.

Even now, with the war and the violence over, he still had these dreams, but over time they had evolved. Oddly enough, they never seemed to involve anyone he actually knew, but a completely different cast of characters created by his unconscious brain. Everything was always unique, but Sokka found one recurring theme—a raven-haired maiden who always fought alongside him.

Sokka eventually learned to seek her out in moments of lucidity, because she was reliable, strong, cunning, and brave. He would never be able to remember a word she said when he woke up, but he'd feel as though he'd been having the most amazing time with her. He almost thought of her as a partner, the level of synchronization between them was perfect, and whenever things got especially heated she would be there to save him, or him there to save her. And it was just as exhilarating as real life. They always defeated the enemy and got out okay together, and then after that...well, he was a sixteen year-old, he couldn't help it if his unconscious mind turned the dream sexual.

These moments were a blessing as he experimented with the whole experience. In the mornings he'd wake up with a deep hunger and aching need, and his heart would feel swollen, pumped full of happiness and thrill.

The raven-haired maiden had no other definite form or feature, and Sokka knew she wasn't real. She was nothing but a figment of his imagination and teenage libido. She was like a succubus, just a conglomerate of all the attributes he subconsciously found desirable, and yet he felt a strong connection with her whenever she made an appearance.

Greater still, it was her non-physical attributes that he was so attracted to. And since the sexual aspect was often on the tail-end of exhilarating dreaming, it would always be so realistic, at least as realistic as could be for his sexually-inexperienced brain. He didn't even dream like this about Suki—a fact which he felt guilty about, but he was just going along for the ride, whenever the possibility arose.

And now, the political tensions in the world were on the rise, peace was threatened at the door of Yu Dao—a potential threshold to bring war back into the Earth Kingdom. Sokka thought those strange, vivid dreams might start infiltrating his sleep again because of this.

The beginning was irrelevant, the part no one cared to remember, but soon he found himself dazzled by some amazing energy. It was her, calling out to him so clearly that he had to follow it, and he knew that only good things lay ahead.

It quickly became a very sensual dream, and within no time at all he found him opposite his lover again. She always reeled him in. There hadn't even been any effort or strife. It was just her, her dark hair, and their deep, profound lust for each other. Not even a setting, or characters, or anything else going on—only dream-world passion and very real arousal. This dream was like a luxury and he was going to make the most out of it.

The dream continued to get more and more vivid, far beyond any sex dream he'd ever had before. It baffled him that his mind even possessed this much sexual detail. They were doing things to each other that was mind blowing. He wondered if he would actually achieve an orgasm just from dreaming.

And just like any dreamer, Sokka gave little consideration to any consequences. The real world was far behind him, what lay ahead was a goal that he yearned desperately for. He kept thrusting towards that goal.

He could _feel_ his lover, her soft body against his gave off such a realistic sensation in his brain, and he could feel himself inside her, and it was better than anything he'd ever felt. He could feel her touching him and loving his body as she took everything from him and gave it all back at the same time. Sokka didn't care how such realism was possible—she was rocking his world and he wanted to absolutely ravish her.

But he did have a sudden moment of lucidity to study her more closely. He wanted to know who the woman was he so often dreamed about. She was sexy beyond belief, all throughout, down to her very core.

And something about her was so familiar, he knew she had a name, it was so close he could almost taste it. He wanted to find this beautiful maiden and make their love real in the waking world.

He wanted to actualize this passion—to find tangible, raw love; no more distant dreams and waking up alone. He wanted to find a woman this perfect for him, a girl with her spunk, the woman of his dreams.

It was tortuous. She knew his name, she was saying it over and over again and was waiting for him to say hers. Sokka knew she wanted him to find her. But what was her name? He could feel her tense up around his body and feel her agitation as she yearned for his response.

Of course! It was so obvious, how had he not known it right away?

"Toph!"

Then very suddenly, Sokka was in the sleeping realm at one moment, and then snapped into consciousness in the next. He could feel himself being ripped out of the dream, but not out of her arms.

Everything remained the same. The transition was so seamless that his body continued to function without missing a beat, even while his mind was slow to take it all in. He didn't rightly understand what was going on, he was operating off pure instinct and it felt wonderful.

It _was_ Toph who was holding him in her arms. Sokka could hear the sound of delicate moans and knew it was her voice making that erotic sound. But he could not remember how they got there. They were both naked, entwined making love so comfortably and naturally that it seemed as though they had been this way for a long time. He was holding her in his arms while they rode each other gently.

In the darkness, he couldn't remember where he was or see anything. Yet all his other senses were alive and experiencing the most pleasure he'd ever felt. Somehow, Toph was doing things that made his whole body feel amazing. But the dream he had been having was still clouding over his thoughts. It was so surreal and made no sense that he would be having sex with Toph—his best friend.

But her soft gasps, especially the ones carrying his name quietly, were hypnotizing. He couldn't seem to let go of her and Toph was clinging to him, pulling him ever closer.

Suspended in the moment, it didn't require any thought or effort to make love. It was like his body was flowing through each motion on its own. Somehow he knew what he needed. Yearning for the depths of her tight entrance, he thrust even deeper into her. The squeeze was unparalleled—so good he was numb to everything else from it.

Sokka found endless enjoyment in the comfortable press of their bodies against each other. The extent of her supple curves was cushioning and yielding against his thrusts, and each time his hips thrust forwards, hers would rise up efficiently to meet him.

And everything about it seemed right—the way they were moving in rhythm against each other was like it was supposed to happen. He could feel her trembling breath against his skin, her cries begging for more, feminine scent that was earthy and intoxicating filled his head up with lust.

Sokka found it felt so incredible he could only continue what he was doing, hoping to earn more of those noises. Her quiet little moans conveyed the strength of her state of arousal. Each subdued vocalization carried with it a message of seduction just for him, so that there wasn't a muscle in his body that wanted it to end.

Instead he kept going deeper, enjoying her beautiful body clutching and yielding to him so sweetly. Unable to get enough of her, he started kissing along her neck, loving on the sounds she made as he did so. And he hadn't realized it at first, but he was producing sounds too. Not as nice sounding as hers, but the things she was making him feel were almost too much, he had to alleviate it somehow or else he would burst. And the pressure that had already built up inside him was almost ready to explode.

Sokka was lost in bliss at the edge of an orgasm he managed to stave off only because he could feel that Toph was so close too. He couldn't disturb it now—not when this beautiful act was already at the threshold of climax.

Then an incredible amount of lust began radiating out of her, and Sokka realized she was having a very special moment all to herself. Toph's womanhood tightened around him but still he sank deeper inside her and he felt her whole body tremble. The sounds she was making now were too good to be true, or for Sokka to contain himself any longer. Inside, Toph became even more wet as he unloaded his own contribution, trembling and grunting at the potency of his orgasm.

Once it was all over he lay in a dreamy, not fully realizing what they had just done. He hadn't even been conscious throughout the whole of it. But yet, it had still been the most thrilling thing he'd ever done.

Despite that thrill, he found himself practically unable to move. Toph cuddled up against him, and he could feel her gentle affection and her warmth spread over him. His body was so full of pleasure he was paralyzed and reclaimed into a sleep that was deep and as dark as Toph's hair...

_To be continued…_


End file.
